General Hummel
General Francis Xavier Hummel, also known as Gen. Francis X. Hummel and "Frank", was the (former) main antagonist turned anti-hero of the 1996 movie The Rock. Hummel is a USMC Force Recon official and a rogue military commander who, disgusted with the U.S. military's lack of regard for America's fallen soldiers, steals 15 VX poison-equipped guided rockets to hold the city of San Francisco hostage unless the payment he demands for the soldiers' families are given. He was portrayed by Ed Harris who later played Mitch Wilkinson in National Treasure: Book of Secrets. In the Movie Military Career and Becoming Vicious Before the movie began, he served with the U.S. Marine Corps, even in the Vietnam War and Gulf War. At the time since the movie starts, Hummel and his group of Marine Force Reconnaissance soldiers steal 15 VX posionous gas rockets at the expense of one of his men. On a tour of Alcatraz, Hummel captures the tourists and the tour guide. He then demanded that the money be transferred to the families of the Marines who lost their lives for his cause. Mason and Goodspeed's Arrival and First Showdown Upon hearing that a SEAL team with Agent Stanley Goodspeed and Captain John Patrick Mason involved, his men kill them all (except for the two protagonists) despite orders not to shoot. When things get out of hand, he threatens that Stanley return the guidance chips or he will kill a hostage. Goodspeed and Mason are both captured. Frye's Betrayal and Death When a VX missile fires the next day, Hummel changes the coordinates and sends it to the sea instead. His men argue with him over what went wrong. Hummel ordered his men to pull out with the VX in the choppers and four hostages as well. With the bluff called, his men (other than Major Baxter who has been Hummel's bodyguard) betray him and want to go ahead with the missile launch. Hummel and Baxter manage to shoot some of the betrayers before Hummel himself is shot while Baxter is killed. Goodspeed pulls him to safety and the dying general, with his last breath, tells Goodspeed to go to the lower lighthouse for the last VX rocket. His death would later be avenged when Goodspeed ends up killing his traitorous soldiers. Trivia *Hummel was the main antagonist for most of the movie, but was ultimately killed off to make way for the true main villain to take over. Due to his concern for the families of deceased soldiers, he was more of an anti-hero to begin with. This considers viewers to believe that Hummel was a tragic and sympathetic villain. Gallery Francis_X._Hummel.jpg|Francis X. Hummel Hummel1.jpg|Hummel and his men Hummel_giving_a_speech.jpg|Hummel giving a speech Hummel_scowling.jpg|Hummel scowling Hummel_before_the_rocket_launch.jpg|Hummel before the rocket launch Hummel's_final_moments.jpg|Hummel's final moments Category:Military Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Honorable Villains Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Extremists Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Male Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Big Bads Category:Protective Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral